


Stake Outs and Make Outs

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, It’s a stake out fic, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: It’s V’s birthday and him and Jackie are stuck on a job. It should only take a couple of hours and then they are free to party, only the job takes longer than expected and time is running out to celebrate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s my birthday and I want to celebrate by writing more smut so yeah. Enjoy!

It was another miserable afternoon in Night City, the sky was grey and the only light came from the neon on every building. It had been raining pretty much for the last four days and there was still no sign of it stopping. But life continued on with or without the rain and Jackie and V still had a job to do. 

There was a local group of Scavengers that had somehow managed to get a hold of some high grade weapons and mods, some even Militech. They were starting to cause trouble in the district, taking over local businesses and vandalising those that wouldn’t comply. Taking hostages and harvesting them for parts. However they took a step too far and started moving onto DeShawn’s territory, harvesting parts from his crew.

DeShawn suspected that someone was supplying the Scav’s with the guns, as opposed to them getting lucky and finding them. Some of DeShawn’s crew would need some pretty high tech gear to take them down. If it was a rival gang then DeShawn had to know about it. Some of his crew had found out about a meeting happening tonight (no time though so how helpful was the intel really?) and that’s how Jackie and V got involved.

Jackie had parked in an alley next to an old canning factory, near to were the meeting was supposed to happen. They were to keep an eye out for Scav’s coming to the area and then tail them to see who the supplier was. The only reason Jackie agreed was because once they found the supplier, DeShawn gave the all clear to waste the Scavenger’s at the meeting. 

A tap on the window broke Jackie from his thoughts of killing Scavs. He leant over and opened the passenger door. In came a soaking wet V with arms full of food and supplies, and the biggest grin on his face. “You said you were only going to get a few things, ese,” Jackie’s voice held concern, if V had been seen the whole operation would be ruined.

“Relax big guy” V chucked the supplies into the footwell and slicked the wet hair out of his face. “I made sure not to get caught, anything happen when I was gone?”

“Absolutely nothing, damn waste of time!” 

“Ah it’s not even been an hour yet, just a few more and we should see some action huh?” V awkwardly removed his wet Jacket and threw it onto the back seat. “Then we can head to Afterlife and celebrate my first birthday spent here in Night City!” 

V made it sound so dramatic and it made Jackie chuckle. “Yeah? Maybe I’ll take you to a place even better than Afterlife, a place where only the hardcore go!” That got V’s attention. 

“You holding out on me Jack?” He mocked offence.

“I would never!” Jackie pressed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “I just didn’t think you were ready, but after this job, we’ll see.” 

V’s face lit up at the promise of going somewhere new. “Well then, we better settle in!” He reaches down into the footwell and rummaged around the assorted things there. Sitting up again triumphantly, V handed Jackie a wrapped burger and a can of NiCola. Then proceeded to open his own can and down it in one.

“Why do you like that shit so much ese?” Jackie put his can in the centre console and just unwrapped his burger. 

“What?” V looked at the empty can confused, “its just NiCola, and it’s fucking amazing, I hear they’re bringing out a new flavour.”

“You’re addicted to that crap, fucking obsessed.” Jackie focused his attention on his burger.

“No I’m not!” V looked so offended, it was kinda cute Jackie thought. “Whatever, I got some beer too for your miserable ass.” He leant down again and found the six pack he brought, removing one and throwing it in Jackie’s lap. That would annoy him just enough for picking on V’s taste in cola.

The two mercenaries finished their burgers in a comfortable silence. V having dried out a little but was starting to feel uncomfortable. Although, the still damp shirt was kinda seethrough and it cling to the shapes of V’s body. Jackie let himself enjoy the sight and tried to push his luck, “Y’know V, you could always just take it off if it’s bothering you so much.” Jackie gestured to his shirt.

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t ya big guy!?” V pulled the neck of his shirt down and bit his lip seductively. The exposed skin caught Jackie’s attention and he would very much like that. “Well tough, we got a job to do and we can have some fun at that super cool place you’re gonna take me to.” 

“Maldita broma!” Jackie mumbled under his breath, it was going to be a long day. 

*****

Three hours later and no sign of anything, a few young thugs cruising for a mark, and a stray dog, but nothing more. The only constant being the rain hammering down on the roof of the car. They’d both made their way through most of V’s supplies too, empty wrappers and cans littered the floor and the dash.

V was opening another candy bar when Jackie threw his hands up in defeat. “What are we even looking for here?!” The outburst startled V and he ended up throwing his newly unwrapped candy bar across the enclosed space.

“Fucking hell Jack! Scared the shit out of me!” V scowled at the candy bar which was now laying amongst the rubbish, he wasn’t about to risk eating that, no matter how much he wanted to. He recovered a bit and turned to pat his friend on the chest, “patience is key to these things babe.” 

“Why can’t DeShawn get some kid to do this shit.” Jackie slammed his hands on the wheel which caused the car to shake slightly. “We’re just sitting here doing nothing!”

V didn’t really ever see Jackie this frustrated, and he don’t really like it. “I know Jack, but we get this done and DeShawn will let us in on the raid, think of the Eddies! You’ll be able to get those upgrades you wanted.”

“Hah!” Jackie pulled the lever underneath his seat and leant back so he was nearly horizontal. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “Yeah right, just wake me up when some Scavs show up.”

V leant down over Jackie and gave him a quick kiss. “Fine, you get your beauty sleep, you look like you need it anyway.” Jackie flicked V’s ear for the insult. “But sure, V is on the case!” V gave a salute and looked out the windshield. “How much longer can they take anyway?”

*****

Apparently the answer to that was too long, it had now been another three hours and Jackie had slept through the entirety of it. It was now eleven at night and V’s birthday was nearly over and he hadn’t done anything to celebrate. He always enjoyed milestones and the first birthday spent in a new city seemed like a good one he wanted to remember. But instead of spending the night in some cool new place at Jackie’s recommendation it would be in a car down some gloomy alley waiting for people who might not even show. 

V reached for the last of NiCola cans, the caffeine the only thing keeping him going. If they didn’t get anything soon, he wouldn’t get to party for his birthday and maybe worse is that DeShawn wouldn’t be too happy. The last time someone failed a job for the man, they didn’t exactly get to keep all their limbs. But V was ever the optimist, the meeting has to be soon so he used his scanner to scan the surrounding area one more time.

Still nothing popping up so he sat back. He had officially ran out of food, drink and patience. V looked over at Jackie who was still sleeping. He looked so relaxed, V wanted him to wake up so he could make V feel better about the situation. Maybe he would say something to make this whole thing worth it. 

Feeling a little selfish, V turned in his seat so he was fully facing Jackie’s sleeping form. He reached a hand out and shook Jackie’s shoulder. The large mad didn’t stir though, doesn’t he know it’s dangerous to be a heavy sleeper in this City?? V shook harder, “Jackie wake up!”

With a start, he sat bolt upright, hitting his head against V’s. “Fuck, they here?!” Jackie didn’t even seem to realise he’d just head butted V and continued to scan the surrounding area. Only when he turned to see V rubbing his forehead did his voice turn to worry. “Shit V, you ok?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m good.” He gave an ‘ok’ hand gesture to reassure his friend. “But you haven’t missed anything.” 

“Then why the fuck did you wake me?”

“Well,” V looked down, suddenly feeling a little shy. “It’s just that it’s nearly midnight which means my birthday is almost over.” He looked up to meet Jackie’s gaze. “I wanted to celebrate it properly and now we can’t because of this stupid job.” V’s eyes started to gloss over with unshed tears that threatened to spill. 

Jackie never liked seeing V this upset, even if it was just because he couldn’t go out in his birthday. He’d have to think of something quick if he wanted to cheer V up, and his options were limited. This didn’t stop him though as he suddenly had a great idea. “Oh novio,” he bought a large hand and caressed V’s cheek who instantly leant into the touch. “Guess we’ll just have to have the party here then, won’t we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it’s my birthday! I hope you enjoy this smut chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Jackie moved closer and pressed his lips to V’s. V pushed back slightly, looking out the windshield, “but we have this job t-“ Jackie put a finger over V’s lips to stop him. 

“Forget about that for now, you wanted to celebrate right? So let’s celebrate!” He pulled V in close again, sealing their mouths in a gentle kiss. Soon though, V started to get needy, deepening the kiss and sticking his tongue into Jackie’s open mouth. Jackie let him take what he needed, resting a hand on the back of V’s neck.

V crawled over the center console and straddled Jackie’s thighs. Holding Jackie’s head close, V tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Jackie moved his hands down and cupped V’s ass, making him moan into the kiss. 

Jackie liked the way V was so sensitive, he could have some real fun with it. “Your clothes fucking stink, I told you to take them off when they were still wet.” He was only joking and tugged lightly on the hem of V’s shirt. 

“And if I did, you would have been distracted from the job.” V rubbed his hands up Jackie’s thick neck and down to his shoulders. “But I guess we’ve moved on now, haven’t we?” He leant back and peeled his shirt of. It wasn’t quite the show he wanted to give Jackie but the restricted space limited his movement. Awkward shuffling over and V was shirtless and pressing close to Jackie’s chest. 

Jackie ran his hands up V’s back, feeling the muscle beneath the soft skin. V hummed at the touch and pushed Jackie’s jacket off his shoulders. It was difficult to remove it when Jackie wouldn’t stop touching V for a few seconds. 

The younger man needed some skin on skin contact and he was going to get it. He grabbed Jackie’s wrists and removed them from his body. “Take your damn jacket off or no more touching for you!” V seemed serious, even with a pout, so Jackie thought it best to comply and managed to get it off given the small space and lapful of man. Not happy yet though, V started to pull up Jackie’s top. 

“Ok ok, eager much novio?” Jackie stripped so now they were both shirtless. V instantly pressed close to savour the slide of skin on skin. Holding Jackie’s head close, V demanded access to his mouth, licking into the wet heat. The kiss was slow and deep, V taking his time savouring the taste of Jackie, slowly grinding against him.

Jackie rested his hands on V’s hips, massaging the skin there. V hummed into Jackie’s mouth, starting to grind harder in his lap. They continued to move like that for a more moments, moaning at the friction o their clothed cocks. Jackie tightened his grip on V’s hips and pulled him down to grind against his painfully hard dick. 

V threw his head back and groaned at the sensation, “You like that V?” Jackie gave another hard thrust, holding V against him. “You want to feel me inside you?” 

“Fuck yes!” V moved his hips with Jackie and arched his back. He reached down to feel Jackie through his pants, feeling that he was rock hard, “fuck!” Before Jackie could continue his teasing he was pushed back so he was laying flat against his reclined seat. V pressed his hands down on Jackie’s chest, running his hands through the hairs there. He circled his hips, feeling Jackie’s excitement press against his ass.

Gripping V’s hips hard enough to add to the mosaic of marks already present there, Jackie jerked up hard making V lose his rhythm. Laughing though, V leant forward and held Jackie’s face, “now who’s eager Jack?” Closing the distance between them again V claimed Jackie’s mouth once more.

Jackie moved his hands up V’s sides then caressed his way down so they slid under the denim of V’s jeans. Feeling the rough hands of his lover on his bare ass made V keen, he wanted more and he wanted it now. He sat up abruptly and leant back to pull his boots off, throwing them amongst the empty wrappers on the floor. Jackie was watching intently, lowering his own hands and unfastening his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down so he could free himself. 

Leaning back further V managed to remove his own jeans with little grace and a knee to Jackie’s ribs. V was now fully naked and resumed his position on top of Jackie, taking hold of both their cocks and started moving his hand in a slow rhythm. Spreading the pre down to ease the slide, he stared thrusting into in own grip. 

“I want it Jack, I want you.” V was saying, tightening his grip and picking up the pace. 

Jackie was grunting, enjoying the slide of V against him, “is that right?” He removed a hand from V’s hip and slid it round to his ass. Groping a round cheek before brushing his rough fingers over V’s hole. 

“Yes fuck! I need you,” V whined. Jackie applied more pressure, not quite breaching the tight ring. V pressed back and when Jackie pushing in a single dry finger, he arched up hard and hit his head on the roof.

“Heh, well fuck me, how can I refuse such a pretty plea.” Jackie pumped his finger in an out slowly, distracting V from pain of hitting his head. “But I ain’t got any lu-!” Before he could even finish his statement though, V had twisted his torso so he could reach the glove box on the passengers side. Opening the compartment and retrieving a small bottle of lube. “Fuck, I didn’t know that was in there.”

Laughing, “Yeah well, I put it in there the other day, never know when it will come in handy.” With a wink V put the bottle down on the centre console, he took Jackie’s hands and held them against his chest. The larger man instantly took to massaging V’s pecs, causing him to moan under the attention. Happy that Jackie was distracted, V opened the small bottle and coated several of his fingers. Reaching back, V circled his own hole, quickly pressing a finger in. 

Hunching forward in the cramped space, V leant into Jackie’s touch as he started pinching his nipples. Using his slick fingers, V slowly pressed inside himself, going straight for two fingers. He used his other hand to bring one of Jackie’s hands to his mouth and took two fingers into the wet heat. With Jackie now fingering his mouth, V moved his hand back down to lazily stroke Jackie.

Scissoring his fingers out, V added another, trying to find the sweet spot within himself. Moaning obscenely around Jackie’s fingers, V started thrusting against his own fingers, trying to get deeper.

“Fuck look at you novio,” Jackie reached a hand round to press a finger in next to V’s. “So fucking perfect!”

V pulled his fingers out and moved his head back of Jackie’s. “You ready?” He asked Jackie before resting a hand on Jackie’s chest. 

“Always ready for you V.”

“Fucking charmer.” V opened the bottle of lube one more time and liberally coated Jackie’s massive prick. Groaning as he was lubed up, Jackie placed his hands on V’s hips. “Ok,” V lined Jackie up with his entrance and slowly lowered himself, feeling the spongy head press inside. “Fuck!” Maybe V was too sloppy in his preparation because the stretch of Jackie was a little intense.

“Whoah V, easy now,” Jackie tried to give V time to adjust but V wasn’t having any of it, he wanted Jackie inside him now.

“Shut up,” V sank down fully, taking Jackie to the root. Fuck it felt good, V thought, even if he wasn’t properly prepared it was still enough to not be too painful. He sat there hunched over adjusting to the full feeling of having Jackie inside him. “Jackieee.”

“I got you novio,” Jackie rubbed reassuring circles on V’s hips, helping him relax. After a few moments, V started to move. It was a bit awkward, V couldn’t get a good rhythm with the low ceiling of the car. It was clearly making him frustrated given the little grunts he was making. 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” V couldn’t get a good angle, be needed to feel pressure on his prostate. He attempted to lean back but he hit his head again on the stupid car roof. 

Thinking that this could potentially turn into a bad birthday memory for V, Jackie came up with a quick plan. Pulling V into a harsh kiss with a rough hand on the back of his neck, Jackie put his other hand on the small of V’s back. Sitting up, Jackie manoeuvred them so V was now laying underneath Jackie’s bulky frame.

“That better novio?” Jackie wanted this to be good for V, wanted to make this a good memory for him. 

V arched his back up and pressed himself against Jackie, giving a few experimental thrusts. “So much better!” He hooked his ankles behind Jackie’s back, “now fucking move!”

“So demanding,” Jackie chuckled but he obliged. Putting his hands either side of V’s head on the car seat, Jackie started thrusting into the tight heat of V’s ass. Groaning at the tight pressure around him, he tried finding the angle that made V shout out. Unsatisfied with his work, Jackie moved a large hand underneath one of V’s knees and hitched it up so it was nearly pressed against his chest. 

It was a good thing V was so flexible, being able to move into some extreme positions. They will have to find out how extreme at one point, just not now. It seemed to do the trick though, Jackie gave a particularly hard thrust and V shouted out.

“Fuck! Right there!!” V tightened his hold around Jackie’s neck and pulled Jackie into a sloppy kiss. Jackie chucked into V’s mouth and continued his assault on V’s needy hole. 

Jackie set a punishing pace, hitting V’s prostate each time. V was definitely feeling it, babbling and panting into Jackie’s mouth. The slide out each time made V whine but was replaced with a pornographic moan on every push in. “So f-fucking good!” V moved his hands down to Jackie’s ass, holding him close. “I-I’m close Jack!”

“Fuck V.” Jackie rested his head in the crook of V’s neck, sucking marks into his perfect skin. 

V bought his other leg up so he was practically folded in half, Jackie was hitting all the right spots. It was perfect, V thought.

“Touch yourself novio!” Jackie was holding both of V’s knees against his chest. V reached between them, feeling his abused rim being stretched by Jackie’s girthy dick. He groaned at just the mental image along. Reluctantly V moved his hand up and started stroking himself. Jerking in time with Jackie’s quick thrusts. 

“Jack!” V was close but he needed just one thing to push him over the edge, “fucking cum inside me! Cum inside my fucking ass!!”

How could Jackie refuse such a command, “anything for mi amor!” And with that, Jackie thrusted hard and deep inside of V’s tight little hole. 

“Yes, fuck yes!” As soon as he felt the first spurts of Jackie’s cum fill him, he felt himself approach climax. Arching up into Jackie, spurts if hot semen coated both their chests, “so good Jackie! Don’t stop!”

“Fuck” Jackie felt V’s inner walls flutter with his orgasm and it milked Jackie of every last drop. Finishing with a few shallow thrusts, Jackie moved to pull out but was stopped by a pair of smaller hands on his ass, holding him in place. 

“Just, God just stay like this a while.” V lowered his legs so he wasn’t folded in half anymore. “You’re so good, Jack!”

Always so generous with the compliments, “you’re not so bad yourself, V.” Jackie moved a few damp strands of V’s hair off his forehead before planting a gently kiss there. 

A few lazy moments passed and Jackie finally pulled out of V, making them both groan at the feeling. V felt empty after, but he moved his hands down and pushed some of the cum back into his ass. Bringing his now dirty hand to his mouth and tasting his lover’s seed.

“You’re fucking filthy V.” Jackie was leaning awkwardly over V, tucking himself back into his underwear and doing his pants up. V just stretched out like a satisfied cat and hit the horn with his foot. 

They both jumped at that. After a brief moment, they both burst out laughing. “Scared the shit outta me!” Jackie bumped foreheads with V.

“I hope not literally,” V pushed him away so he could shuffle back into his own seat. Pulling his pants on, followed by his boots. “Damn, this’ll be another pair of pants ruined.” 

“Maybe we should get you a nice little plug then,” Jackie leant close to V’s ear. “Keep all my cum inside you, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He bit V’s earlobe, earning a breathy moan. 

Pushing Jackie away playfully, “sure, I’m sure not as much as you would!” V teased. Jackie moved back into his seat and pulled his shirt on, lowering the window to let some cool night air in. V used his shirt to clean the drying cum off his chest and discarded it amongst the rest of the trash that littered the car. 

Lighting up a cigarette and blowing the smoke out the open window, V turned to pass it to Jackie who accepted. “So, should we just call it quits and get out of here?”

Jackie took a deep drag and blew the smoke out slowly, “I don’t see why not, I’ll handle DeShawn, so don’t you worry birthday boy.”

Looking at the time on the dash, V laughed when he saw it was 23:58, “y’know, this was a great first birthday in Night City!” He leant back in his seat as they enjoyed a moment of silence.

“Hey V,” Jackie made eye contact with his blissed out partner, “Happy Birthday!” 

*****

Dexter DeShawn has been trying to reach either V or Jackie all evening but with no success. New intel had suggested that the meeting would be taking place on the other side of the district. He hoped they’d get the message he’d had a guy leave and that they hadn’t been stupid enough to spend the whole day staking out the wrong location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry for the lame ending. Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up tomorrow! Comments are cool so let me know what you think.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ cyberpunk-thot


End file.
